


A God's Pet

by DragonSilk



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Mental Abuse, Reader-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told you that being his pet was a great honor. You simply had to obey his every command, spend every waking hour with him, see to all of his pleasures, and remain silent as he left dead bodies and chaos in his wake.</p><p>Oh yes, it was a great honor indeed.</p><p>Loki/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or the Avengers. I am not making a profit off of this piece of fanfiction.
> 
> This is a short little story that I kind of came up with back in May after watching the Avengers and seeing all the fandom reactions to Loki. I have about five chapters written already (they're hosted on another fanfiction site) so it's kind of a matter of editing them and remembering to post them here. 
> 
> Given the fact that Loki basically thinks humans are meant to be slaves and is probably misogynistic, don't expect a romantic Loki to show his face here. It's really not going to happen; you'll just be sad.  
> That said, I'm having a hard time writing Loki. He's a hard character. Especially when it comes to dialogue. Let me know how I'm doing please? I'm trying my best to keep him completely in character.
> 
> So, let me know if you like it, and I'll continue to post other chapters of the story here. Alternatively, I guess you could internet stalk me to find where else the story is posted... xD  
> Enjoy~

He was your master. It was as simple as that. Or, at least, it was that simple now. 

Just a week ago you were a woman adrift. You had no purpose, no meaning in your life beyond going out with friends and shopping. Now you belonged to Loki. 

When you walked into that club just a few days ago you didn't know that your entire life was about to change. You never could have predicted the shift in your life. Especially not when every single night was beginning to feel exactly the same. You were in a rut, and you knew it. 

Despite the club slowly losing its appeal, you made no effort to alter your habits and spent the majority of the night switching between dancing and drinking. You found men who were just interesting enough to distract you for a few songs before you found your way back to the bar. Then another man would catch your eye. The cycle repeated itself a few times before you were approached by a man who didn't seem like he belonged in the club. 

Most of the men in the club were wearing simple button up shirts with jeans. He was in an immaculately tailored suit. It looked expensive, but that could have been an illusion caused by the ease with which he wore it. 

He had a charming smirk on his face as he gestured toward the bar with one of his hands. He leaned forward, his mouth close to your ear so he wouldn't be forced to yell, and asked, “Might I buy you a drink?” 

“Yes!” You nodded, lust making your decision easy. He could buy you a drink and maybe even take you home tonight. He was easily the hottest man you'd seen all night, and you couldn't pull your eyes away from him. 

He pulled you over to the bar and ordered two drinks without ask what you wanted. One of the bartenders was quick to get his order, and he passed you a drink that he assumed you would like. You tried to read his expression as you took the drink. A sip of the drink revealed that it was your favorite, and his green eyes didn't distract you from wondering exactly how he knew what drink to order. 

Maybe it was just a lucky guess? No, the bartender probably told him. 

You tilted the glass toward him in a silent toast before taking a sip. _Cheers to me for meeting an attractive man._ Then, you took the initiative and shouted your name to him. “What should I call you?” you asked, hoping you would have a lot of reasons to call his name tonight. 

He said something that you couldn't quite hear. It sounded a lot like, “Your king,” but that couldn't be right. 

“What?!” you shouted, when it became clear he wasn't going to repeat himself. 

He smirked before reaching forward to cup your jaw. He pulled you toward him, so close that you could almost smell his hair, even past all the cologne and perfume in the club. “For now, you may address me as Loki.” 

“Loki.” You let his name fall from your lips as a test. It wasn't a name you'd ever heard before. “Wanna dance with me?” 

“No. I despise this music.” 

It seemed odd that he would be in a club but hate the music. Then again, he didn't seem to belong here in the first place. “Join me on the roof?” you offered. 

He tilted his head to the side, and you took that as a form of interest. You polished off your drink and placed the empty glass on the counter before standing and walking toward the stairs. The roof was intended to be a place for smokers to go have a smoke without actually being forced to leave the club. You could still hear the music up there but it was subdued. People often stood up there just to have conversations. 

As you climbed the stairs, you glanced behind you. You almost tripped when you saw him following you. You expected him to be behind you, but you didn't expect him to stride like he owned the world. His jacket was much longer than you thought, and it swished behind him like a cape. 

You wondered how long you could hold out before inviting him to join you at your place. You almost wanted to do it now, but that could make you seem too eager. Looking too eager was never a good idea. He might wonder what was wrong with you. 

There were plenty of people on the roof when you pushed the door open, but they didn't pay any attention to you. They were all concerned with their own matters, wrapped up in their little bubbles. 

You found an empty space near the railing before turning back to discover that Loki was much closer than you expected. He closed the distance between the two of you as you took a step back and braced yourself against the railing. 

He seemed to be appraising you. His eyes drifted across your body, but you couldn't tell whether or not he approved of what he was looking at. He leaned forward, grabbing the railing and pinning you against it. “Do you do this often?” 

You didn't know what he meant. “I'm sorry?” 

“Drinking, dancing, finding men to try to satisfy the emptiness of your life. Is this a habit of yours?” 

To say that you were shocked by his words would be an understatement. You couldn't believe he would ask you such a rude question. You placed your hands on his chest and tried to push him away. It felt like pushing a building. He didn't even seem to notice. “I think I've got enough fresh air now. I'm going back inside.” 

He chuckled and refused to move out of your way. One of his hands grabbed your chin, ensuring that you were looking at him. “Does the truth offend you? Are you unwilling to face the pointlessness of your life?” 

You couldn't do much more than stare into his eyes. He was toying with you. Somehow he could see right through you, and he was just playing with you like a cat with a new scratching post. It made you feel like you were naked. Softly, you pleaded, “Let me go.” 

“Now, now.” He leaned down. “It does not sound like you mean that.” 

It was hard to pretend that you wanted him to let you go. You knew that you should slap him and storm away. He was rude and insulting. Yet, you were intrigued. Your hands ceased their futile attempt to push him away and clutched his jacket. “Give me one reason why I shouldn't scream right now," you whispered. 

“Perhaps you should be screaming.” He leaned forward, his forehead almost touching yours. “Yet you have already made your choice to refrain from screaming. Do you know why?” 

His face was close enough for you to feel his breath. You could only stare into his eyes, your mind a complete blank. 

He leaned forward, and for a moment, you thought that he might kiss you. His lips passed yours, heading straight for your ear. “You desire me. You instinctively know that I am your superior. You are practically begging for me to give your life purpose.” He blew into your ear. “This is why you will not scream.” 

The thought that he might be crazy did occur to you, but if you were being honest, his insults were attractive. Most men continually told you how beautiful you were. They tossed a never ending stream of compliments your way. It was nice to be told that you were attractive, but it got old after a while. What he was doing was a new experience for you. 

Plus, he was right. You were bored. Your life was repetitive. It was time for a change. 

You slid one of your hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck. Then you kissed him. You tried biting his lip, but he growled and used your hair to yank your face away. His other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your hips against his as he bit down on your neck. His fingers dug into your hips while his other hand yanked your head into an uncomfortable position. 

He clearly wanted the control. Between his mouth and the grip of his fingers on your hip, you were already going to have bruises tomorrow. 

His mouth was rough, and you began to seriously wonder what he would be like in bed. “Come home with me?” you offered. 

“My, my, my. So easy.” He chuckled against your neck. “It takes less to persuade you than I expected.” He pulled away from you before wrapping a hand around your wrist. “Lead the way to your domicile.” 

You blushed at the mocking lilt to his voice. Unsure what you should say, you simply opted to walk out of the club in silence. He maintained his hold on your wrist, but you didn't feel like you were actually guiding him out of the club. You were in the lead, but you weren't in control. His grip on you wasn't so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. No, it felt more like a manacle that kept you from running away. 

If you wanted to get away from this strangely elegant man, then you would have had to do so already. It was too late, and you wanted him too much. You were going to take him back to your apartment and let him have his way with you. 

Once outside the club, you walked straight to one of the cabs idling on the curb. You gave the driver your address as Loki joined you in the backseat. As the cab pulled away from the curb, you expected Loki to move close to you. You thought he would start kissing you, or at the very least, that he would wrap his arm around you. 

He kept to the other side of the backseat. He didn't even look at you as he lounged against the door. 

Well if he wasn't going to touch you, then you wouldn't touch him either. You turned away from him and looked out your own window. Then his hand landed on your knee. You looked down at the hand, before looking at him. 

He was still looking out the window, but now he was wearing a smirk. 

His hand began to trail up your leg and under your skirt. You stared at him, your mouth agape, as his hand slid up your inner thigh until he reached your underwear. His fingers pressed against your underwear, rubbing up and down. 

You closed your eyes, trying not to make a sound. Then his finger shoved past your underwear and into you. You moaned before covering your mouth. You opened your eyes and looked at the cab driver. Did he know what was going on back here? 

The finger pulled out before pushing back in again, and you bit your bottom lip. The man next to you still wasn't looking at you, but the smirk on his face said he knew exactly what he was doing. 

The cab ride was torturously long. He slowly worked his finger in and out of you, occasionally rubbing your clit, and you tried not to make a single sound. Once the cab pulled over in front of your apartment complex Loki removed his hand from you. 

You wondered if you could ask the cab driver to circle the block a few times. 

No, you should focus on getting this man up to your apartment. You paid the driver and led your new friend into your building. You grabbed Loki's hand, making the statement that he was with you and ignoring the judgmental eyes of the doorman as he opened the door and greeted you. 

Loki pulled his hand out of your grasp. He was apparently not a hand holder. His placed his hand on your lower back instead. This was your building, but he ended up leading you to the elevator. The elevator operator was familiar with you and knew which floor you lived on. Not the top floor, sadly, just the floor beneath it. 

The elevator doors opened on your floor, and you unlocked the door to your apartment. You let Loki into your apartment, closing the door behind the you. He reached past you and twisted the deadbolt. 

Then he pinned you to the door. “It is time for you to attend to my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added an archive warning with this chapter. It's probably needed.

The next morning your guest decided shake you awake. You opened your eyes just enough to look at the time before groaning and rolling away from him. It was nine, and you normally didn't wake up until noon, and your body hurt all over. You were not going to get up now. Not even for an emergency. The man had kept you up most of the night with his ridiculous stamina, and now you just wanted to sleep. 

If he weren't such a selfish man in bed, you might actually consider getting his number so you could arrange a repeat performance.

Loki ordered you to get out of bed and that was the last straw.

You sat up, glaring at him. “It's perfectly normal for people to sneak out without saying anything after a one night stand. Go home.”

“It is boring at home. I shall be staying with you for a while.”

“No, you won't be staying with me.” You _knew_ he was crazy. The crazy was oozing off his body last night. You were an idiot for inviting him into your apartment and sleeping with him. Now he was going to turn into an obsessed stalker. “Get out!”

He grinned and ignored your order. “Be honored, pet. I have decided to allow you to entertain me.” He tossed a dress at you. “I shall even take you on a walk. Prepare to go out.”

You tossed off your blanket and stood up. “I told you to leave. I'll have the doorman force you to leave if you don't get lost.” You wished that you weren't still naked from the night before. Having clothes might help you seem a little less vulnerable.

“No mortal could even catch me.” He chuckled before abruptly disappearing. Your jaw dropped, and you covered your mouth with your hand. You had to be dreaming. “I am everywhere.” You jumped and threw your arms out behind you at the sound of his voice suddenly in your ear. Your fist might have made contact with him... if he were actually solid.

You backed away. Either you were going crazy or your guest drugged you at some point. You slid down the the floor. Perhaps you were just dreaming.

The man—if he could even be called a man—reappeared in front of you. Now he was wearing the strangest outfit you'd ever seen up close. The helmet on his head caught your attention with its massive horns and you were worried that this might not be a dream at all. This was not something your mind could, or would, come up with.

Could he be the devil?

He smirked. “I am Loki, God of Mischief.” He leaned down and grabbed your chin. “You should be honored that I have decided to let you serve me. Now get dressed for our walk.” He released you, walked over to your bed, and tossed you the dress from earlier. 

The dress landed directly in front of you, and you simply stared at it. It was a simple green dress, and you didn't know if it was actually something from your wardrobe or not.

“I have no qualms with taking you on the walk naked if that is your wish.”

You looked back up at Loki. He was reclining on your bed and watching you, refusing to give you any sort of privacy while you dressed.

For now you would go along with his plans. You slipped on the dress and looked for underwear to wear. It was still possible that you were dreaming.

Loki watched you as you quickly got ready to go out, and his smirk was unsettling. Why would you dream about something like this? Did you have a secret fetish or something that you didn't know about?

“Where are you going?” he asked the moment you stepped into your bathroom.

“I need to pee.” Well, if this was a dream, why worry about what you said?

“Do not dawdle.”

You responded by slamming your door shut. This was probably a dream. Gods didn't exist, and even if they did, one wouldn't simply show up in your life and take it over. On the off chance that this wasn't a dream, well, Loki was probably a disturbed man who had drugged you with hallucinogens.

In that case, you could ask the doorman to call the police the moment you made it downstairs.

You didn't look in the mirror until you were washing your hands, and you didn't like what you saw. Your entire neck was littered with bruises. Some of them were light, but others were a darker purple. You reached up to touch one and had to bite back a hiss of pain. They were _sore_ and touching one **hurt**.

Between the painful bruises on your neck and the constant ache of your legs, it was getting harder to think of this as a dream.

You needed to get downstairs to the doorman. That man in your apartment needed to be arrested, and you needed to get to the hospital so they could test you for drugs. You quickly fixed your hair before reentering your room.

It was empty, but you weren't optimistic enough to assume that Loki was gone. A quick search through your apartment revealed that he was looking through your bookshelves. At some point he'd changed out of the _costume_ that he was wearing earlier and into another suit. He placed the book he was holding back on the shelf once he noticed you. “Ready for our walk, pet?”

You nodded. You had a purse with your wallet and keys, and you'd grabbed a pair of shoes from your closet. “Where are we going?” You carried the shoes over to the door before dropping them to the floor and stepping into them.

Loki beat you to the door and opened it for you. “It is a good day for a stroll through the park.”

“I hope you know I'm not a dog.” He closed the door, and you locked it with your key.

“That much is obvious. Only _humans_ keep dogs as pets.” His hand found its way to your lower back as he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “I expect to discover that you are a more interesting pet than a dog.”

“I'm not a pet.” You pressed the button to call the elevator. If this wasn't a dream, and you were beginning to suspect that it wasn't, then you just needed to get down to the lobby so you could have the doorman kick Loki out.

“Don't delude yourself, _pet_.” He was mocking you, but there wasn't much you could do about it. All of the bruises on your body were a testament to how strong he was.

The elevator opened, and the two of you stepped inside. It picked up one more building resident on the way down to the ground floor, and you tried to mask your agitation. The moment the elevator doors opened on the ground floor you broke away from Loki. You dashed over to the security desk where the doorman was currently sitting.

“Call the police!” you shouted, not concerned about causing a scene.

The doorman didn't react. He didn't even glance up from the magazine he was reading.

You slammed your fist down on his desk. “Didn't you hear me?! Call the police! I'm not joking!” You waved a hand in front of his magazine. Still no reaction.

“I cast an illusion over you. He is unable to see you.” Loki walked around behind the doorman. From the way the doorman didn't react, you had a feeling that he couldn't see Loki either.

Horrified, you turned away from him to face the rest of the lobby. “HELP! ANYONE!”

Nobody heard you. None of the people coming and going even reacted to your shout. It was like you didn't even exist. “This isn't possible,” you muttered. “It **has** to be a dream.” There was no other logical explanation.

Then Loki was in front of you, pinning you to the security desk. “I am no dream.” One of his hands slid along your hip before sliding back to squeeze your ass. He pulled your hips into his own. “You are my pet. No one else can even see you unless I allow them the privilege.”

He lifted you up onto the desk, hiking up your skirt to reveal your underwear. He pulled you into a kiss and bit down on your bottom lip. Then one of his hands found its way between your legs, and he stroked you. You moaned as he pulled away from you, removing the pressure of his hand.

“Shall I allow everyone to see you?”

It took a moment for his question to sink in. You were sitting on the security desk with your skirt hiked up, legs spread wide, and underwear mysteriously missing. You felt your face heat up as you looked around to make sure that nobody was paying any attention to you.

A hand palmed your breast. “You have yet to answer my question. Shall I allow you to be seen?”

“No!” You didn't even know how you could explain a sudden inappropriate appearance in the lobby of your building.

He grinned, looking like he just won something. He placed his hands on your waist and lifted you up off the desk. He placed you back down on your feet. You felt a bit unsteady so you grabbed his arm. “What did you do with my panties?”

He smirked. “They were unnecessary.”

This entire experience was surreal. “I'd still like them back.”

“No.” He wrapped an arm around you and led you out of the building. The moment the two of you stepped onto the sidewalk outside of your building, he announced that you were visible again. You thought about running back into your apartment, but he had an iron grip on your waist. He squeezed your side as he began to lead you down the street and you couldn't stop your cry of pain. His fingers were pressing against a bruise.

He loosened his grip. “I apologize. That was unintentional.”

He didn't sound like he meant it, but at least he wasn't hurting you.

Even though you didn't walk quickly, it wasn't long before the two of you reached the park. He began leading you along the walkway, and you finally had to ask, “Why would a god want to go for a walk in the park?”

“The park presents many opportunities to warm up for a day of fun.” Then a bicyclist cut around the two of you, almost hitting Loki in the process. His eyes narrowed at the bicycle. “I see one now.”

You had a feeling that you were about to see what Loki's idea of fun was, and you half expected him to go running after the bicyclist. Since he was clearly not sane, you wouldn't have been surprised if he waved his fists and shouted. You didn't expect one of the bicycle's tires to suddenly pop a giant hole and go flat. You could only watch as the bicyclist lost control of his bike and ended up flying into a large bush. 

You looked over at the man standing next to you. He was smirking at the bicyclist. 

"How did you do that?" The fact that the man next to you had powers was beginning to sink in. If you admitted that he was responsible for the accident just now, then you also had to acknowledge the fact that he'd made you invisible.

"I told you, pet. I'm the God of Mischief." He continued leading you along the walkway. 

You spared the bicyclist a single glance as he fought his way out of the bush. This was what happened when you took complete strangers home, and somehow, you felt like this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continually surprised that anyone is enjoying this? I never wrote this with an audience in mind, so it's a bit of a surprise that people enjoy it. 
> 
> Oh well, let me know if anything seems off to you guys, okay?

The position you found yourself in was almost romantic. Loki had discovered a bench near the edge of the park that had a great view of everyone playing and roaming around. At the time, a mother had been sitting on the bench and watching her son play in the grass.

So Loki had a bird poop on her shoulder. She got up with a shriek, grabbed her son, and rushed out of the park. As she ran off, Loki smugly sat down on the bench, pulling you down to sit with him. You tried to sit on the opposite end of the bench, but he wouldn't allow that. He pulled you into his body. Now you were leaning against his chest with your legs stretched across the bench. He was petting your hair like you were some kind of animal, and you wondered if he was taking this 'pet' thing a little too far.

Earlier, you thought that maybe the incident with the bicyclist could be just a coincidence. There wasn't any proof that Loki caused it. That was before bird poop fell on a woman who was in his way. Now you were beginning to wonder about the man currently rubbing your scalp. He'd introduced himself as the God of Mischief. That didn't mean that was his real identity. He had powers, that much was undeniable, but you didn't believe that he was a real god.

If he wasn't a god, then who or what was he?

It was still possible that he was crazy. Sanity and power didn't always go hand in hand. It was nice when they did and terrifying when they didn't, but power didn't give anyone an 'immunity to crazy' perk. If anything, it sometimes pushed people down the road toward batshit insane.

You weren't going to figure anything out if you didn't talk to the man. “If you're some sort of god, what are you doing here?”

He didn't respond. You tried to figure out what he was looking at, but you were at a bad angle for that.

Then a dog broke free of its leash. It began chasing a man on roller blades. The smirk on Loki's face told you that if he was responsible for everything else that happened today, then he was definitely responsible for this too.

You watched as the man tried to skate away from the dog. The man seemed to skate over something that caused him to lose his balance. He fell to the ground and the dog jumped on top of him, licking his face.

Loki finally looked down at you. “It's not your place to question a god.” He was still smirking, so you didn't think he was too offended by your question.

Even if he was offended, that was okay too. Maybe then he would find a less inquisitive 'pet' to entertain him. You tried to get into a more comfortable position, but the hand that was playing with your hair pushed down on your head, keeping it near his lap. Apparently you weren't allowed to sit up.

Curled up on the bench with him, you watched as the park descended into a state of chaos. Frisbees strayed from their course to hit unsuspecting park-goers, squirrels came out of hiding and stole food from picnickers, backpacks broke and spilled their contents, ice cream fell to the ground, and sprinklers turned on to douse an entire birthday party. Everyone in the park seemed to be having a horrible day.

The man-who-claimed-to-be-a-god seemed to be enjoying it all. When the sprinklers turned on, everyone at that party began grabbing items and trying to get away from the water. Someone knocked the birthday cake over. You could feel the vibrations of his laughter as the cake landed on the grass.

The only 'god' you could think of who came down to play with mortals was Zeus, but he didn't come to cause chaos and wreak havoc. He visited mortals the way some men visit strippers. He often ended up cheating on his wife, and usually ended up impregnating the mortal women in the process.

Suddenly you were suspicious of your companion. “You don't have a wife do you?”

“Would you be jealous if I said I do?”

“No!” But you would be pretty upset. “I just don't want to be sleeping with a married man. So you can go find a new woman to mess around with.” You tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong. He barely seemed to notice your struggle.

“Calm yourself, pet. I have not taken a wife.”

You didn't know if you should believe him. Then again, he didn't have any reason to lie to you. It wasn't like you were able to slap him and storm away. “You aren't down here to create any half-god children are you?”

“Where are you getting these notions of yours?” He laughed. “I have no interest in children.”

“So you're really just here to mess around with people?” You rolled onto your back, your head now using his lap as a pillow.

“No, pet, I'm here to do whatever pleases me. _Messing with people_ , as you so eloquently put it, does please me, but I enjoy other activities as well.” His hand slid down the side of your face until he reached your shoulder. Then his hand slipped down your shirt, his fingers teasingly brushing the edges of your bra.

Then your stomach rumbled, reminding you that you'd skipped breakfast when Loki dragged you out of your apartment.

“Is my pet hungry?”

You were a little bit mortified that your stomach was loud enough for Loki to hear, and it didn't help that his fingers were still rubbing circles into your chest.

He didn't like your lack of response. His hand slid up your chest and back to your neck. His hand lightly settled onto your neck. He wasn't hurting you, just sending you a message. “If you're hungry, you have to tell me, pet. I can't take care of you if you don't let me know what you need.”

You couldn't find your voice at first, so you just nodded. Then you managed to say, “I'd like some breakfast.”

“Master.”

“I'm... sorry?”

He smirked. “I've decided that you shall refer to me as your master.”

It was official. He was crazy. “Okay.”

The fingers that were around your neck lightly pressed down. You got the message.

“Okay, master.”

He released your neck and pat your head. “Good girl.” Then he pushed you off his lap so he could stand. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you up with him. “Shall we find some food for you?” He didn't wait for you to respond before leading you out of the park.

You expected him to ask you where you wanted to eat. If he was some sort of god, then he probably didn't know the city very well. You were wrong; he seemed to know exactly where he was leading you. Either you were underestimating him or he really was just some crazy magician.

Somehow, he managed to lead you straight to the most expensive café on this side of town. The sort of place that always had people trying to get a table during the day.

“Can we go somewhere else?” you begged. “I'm too hungry to wait for a table.”

“Don't be ridiculous, pet. Gods do not wait.” He pulled you over to the hostess. “We have reservations for two,” he informed her.

“What name is it under?”

“Loki.” The hand that wasn't holding you to his side rose up and twisted in a circle. Then he pointed to a line in her book. “Right there.”

“Very good.” She crossed out the line before grabbing two menus. “Follow me, sir.” She led the two of you to a table for two and placed down your menus. “Your server will be with you in a moment.”

You instantly sat down in a chair. You didn't want Loki to decide that his pet should sit in his lap or, even worse, on the floor at his feet. As Loki settled into the opposite chair, you began to look at the menu.

“Hi, my name is Annie and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

You looked up at the girl, ready to order, but Loki beat you to it.

“We shall both have a glass of your finest red wine.” He dismissed the girl with a wave of his hand.

You just stared at him. He didn't notice.

CRASH.

Your head snapped around and your attention was immediately on the source of that noise. A busboy had just dropped an entire tray full of plates. He was quickly trying to clean them all up, and you felt bad for the kid.

Then you looked back at your companion. He was smirking again.

“Is that all you do?” you asked. “You just go around giving people bad luck?”

He frowned. “I am far more powerful than that. Do not dismiss my powers so easily.”

You scoffed. “I haven't seen much that I'd consider power,” you muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Look out the window.”

His voice was so harsh that you didn't even consider ignoring his command. You looked out the window. Outside crowds of people were navigating the sidewalk, and the wide street had bumper-to-bumper traffic. It was just another busy day in the city. You were about to ask him what you should be looking for when you heard a loud screech. It sounded like metal rubbing against brick.

You looked into the streets, thinking that maybe a bus had lost control and was speeding against the side of the building. People began screaming but you still couldn't see it. Then you noticed a few people crouched down on the sidewalk and your eyes drifted up.

Across the street, the large billboard on the roof of the building was falling over. Its support beams were bending like cooked spaghetti.

Then one snapped. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? Maybe?

The loose end of the sign swung down in an arc, and for a moment, you thought that the second support beam would keep it from falling.

That beam snapped. The sign plummeted to the ground. People screamed. You wanted to yell at Loki to do something. You couldn't. You could only stare as the sign hit the ground. 

Then it disappeared right before it hit the cars or people. It just vanished. No poof of smoke. No hero swooping down to grab it. One moment it was there, and then it was gone. 

You stared out the window, mouth still open. For a moment, you wondered if you were imagining things, but the people crouched on the ground began to stand and look around. Everyone else seemed to share your same thought. Where did it go?

You turned to study the man across from you. He was gazing out at everyone with glee, and his satisfaction was unsettling. 

He had to be responsible for its disappearance. “What did you do with the sign?” 

Your words brought his focus back to you, and you felt a bit of regret for your question. Having those green eyes trained on you made you uncomfortable. This man was dangerous.

“Do?” He raised an eyebrow. “The sign never moved.”

What was he talking about? It fell off the building! You weren't the only one who saw it either. Everyone saw it almost crush everything on the street. You looked back out the window and glanced up at the roof.

The billboard was there. It didn't appear to be broken in the slightest.

“Humans have such overactive imaginations,” Loki commented. “They get worked up over nothing so easily.” 

You just stared at him. It seemed like he was telling you that the entire incident had been an illusion. Could he make an entire street just... _imagine_ something like that? You glanced back out the window. People were wandering around. A small group seemed to be staring up at the billboard as if they were waiting for it to plummet to the ground again.

Then you considered the alternative. Making a billboard fall, stopping it right before it hit the ground, and then returning it to its original position perfectly undamaged did seem like something that would be difficult to do. Causing some sort of mass hallucination seemed a bit easier to believe. 

“Sit down, pet.” 

Until he gave you the order to sit, you hadn't even realized that you were standing. You weren't sure when you stood up from your seat, maybe while the billboard was falling off the building, but you sat back down. 

He smirked. 

You knew that you were being too compliant. This man was dangerous. You didn't know how powerful he was, but it was becoming obvious that he wasn't normal. He could do magic, and not the I'm-going-to-pull-a-rabbit-out-of-my-hat sort of magic, real magic.

It was the sort of thing that would make you excited. Except he seemed to delight in torturing people.

No, that was the wrong word. He wasn't pulling anyone's flesh off their bones. He simply ruined their days. He did things that would make people unhappy. The word, 'mischief,' came to mind. Perhaps because this morning he referred to himself as the God of Mischief. 

Maybe he wasn't as crazy as you thought. 

Or perhaps you were starting to go crazy.

Either way, you needed to get away from him. He had yet to do anything cruel to you, but there was no guarantee that would continue to be true. 

You placed your napkin on the table before standing. Loki raised an eyebrow, and you explained that you needed to use the restroom. On your way to the bathroom, you tried to think of an escape route. In the best case scenario, this restaurant would have a back door that you could use, but in your experience, that was almost never the case. Escaping from bad dates usually involved climbing out a window or sneaking to the front door. 

Once, you even convinced a man that your date was interested in his wife. The man caused a scene, and you escaped. 

Somehow you didn't think that getting away from Loki would be as simple. It didn't help that the bathroom didn't have a window. You found a backdoor, but it was marked 'Emergency Exit' and looked like the type of door that would set off an alarm. 

You would have to sneak out of the restaurant. At least it was busy. Your chances of slipping out unnoticed were fairly high. Cautiously, you made your way back to the main area of the restaurant. You clung to the wall as you looked over at your table.

He wasn't looking your way! He was looking toward the window. Maybe he was playing billboard yo-yo with the pedestrians again. You didn't have time to look. You needed to sneak out while he was otherwise occupied. 

Instead of walking straight through the room, you stayed close to the wall and took a longer path to the door. It might be more time consuming, but it would hopefully keep him from noticing you if he happened to look around. If he looked toward the bathroom, you wouldn't be directly in his line of vision. 

You reached the door and didn't even glance back as you pushed it open. You almost threw yourself onto the sidewalk outside before you began running away from the restaurant.

At first, you were running straight for your apartment, but once you were a block away from the restaurant, you stopped and actually considered your options. 

Loki knew where you lived. Eventually, he would figure out that you'd ditched him. Somehow you didn't think that he would just give up and find someone new. 

You heard your name being called, and you searched your surroundings for a familiar face. The moment you saw the man walking toward you, you had the answer to your problem. 

You could go home with someone else. 

“Brandon!” you practically purred. “It's so nice to see you!” It wasn't. He was a bit of a pervert, but at least he was a nice pervert. 

He pulled you into a hug. “Nice dress, babe.” 

“Thanks.” You knew what his compliment really meant. His eyes were obviously trailing over your bare legs. “What are you up to?” 

“Nuthin' much.” He shrugged. “You hear about the party Juan is havin' tonight?” 

“Yea—AAH.” Your response turned into a shout as hands landed on your shoulders. You jumped forward, nearly crashing into Brandon, and spun around. You expected Loki to be standing right there. He wasn't. There were people walking on the sidewalk, but nobody was standing there like they'd just grabbed you. 

Another hand landed on your shoulder. This time you spun around and tried to hit the owner of the hand. Brandon grabbed your fist before it reached his face.

“What's the matter with you?” 

“Sorry.” You pulled away from him. “I thought someone grabbed me.”

“Yeah. Me. I was tryin' to see what you were spazzin' out about.” 

You shook your head. “No. Before you did.” You were about to elaborate, but a hand landed on your hip. Your muscles tensed as you looked down. 

There was nothing there.

“You must've been imaginin' stuff.” 

Brandon's thoughts echoed your own, until another hand landed on your rib cage, right below your breast. You could feel those hands, even if you couldn't see them.

“Get rid of him.” The whisper from next to your ear almost made you shiver. You knew that voice. 

Loki had found you. 

And he was invisible. 

You locked eyes with Brandon as Loki's hands began sliding down the sides of your body. It was hard to not give away your thoughts as you tried to remember what you were just talking about. “Yes. It must have been my imagination.” 

“So, you goin' to the party tonight?” Brandon asked.

“I don't—” You almost stumbled as a hand pressed against the back of your knee and pushed your legs farther apart. Then the hand slid up the inside of your leg and straight toward your underwear. No, wait. You were suddenly aware of your lack of underwear. He wouldn't! Not in public! 

A finger pressed between your folds. “OH!” You tried to close your legs, but he simply grabbed one of your legs and pulled it back out. You tried to balance on one foot for a moment before falling over. 

Brandon reached forward to steady you. “You been drinking already?” He leered. 

You tried to answer, but a finger began rubbing against your opening. “No,” you moaned. The finger slid into you, and you focused on not rocking your hips forward and straight into Brandon's. “I should go!” You tried too hard to force out the words and ended up shouting them. 

He didn't seem to know what to do. You weren't moving despite your words, and he seemed to be wondering if there was something wrong with you. “Do you want me to walk you somewhere?” 

The finger pulled out before sliding back in. You groaned. “No! No!” You tried to take a step to the side. “I'm fine.”

“Okay.” He didn't sound like he believed you. “See you tonight?” 

You shuffled to the side and reached out to lean against the side of the building. “Yes—” Loki's free hand pinched your leg. “OW! I dunno... maybe.” 

Brandon was still hesitant, but the fingers between your legs were starting to get difficult to ignore. A second finger joined the first. 

“I'll call you later! BYE!” You waved, and Brandon got the hint. 

“Later.” He walked away, glancing back at you. 

The fingers pulled out of you. You nearly collapsed against the wall. 

Then Loki materialized in front of you, and you really did collapse thanks to the shock that his outfit gave you. The sun reflected off his golden armor, but it was the helmet that really caught your attention. You could only stare at the massive, golden horns as Loki leaned against the wall and looked down at you. It was an outfit made for battle.

“I think my pet needs a punishment for her disobedience.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. The previews for the new Thor movie are making me think about this story again. Maybe a sixth chapter is somewhere in the future...

Loki remained silent as he pulled you into a pet store. You tried to resist, tried to protest, but he ignored you. His hand stayed wrapped around your wrist, and you were sure that you would have a hand-shaped bruise there tomorrow.

“What are we doing here?” you finally asked. 

He didn’t respond. He just dragged you over to the collars and leashes. 

Then a shop worker appeared, and Loki shoved you down to your knees. He left his hand on your shoulder, keeping you down, as the attendant asked him if he needed any help. 

He smirked at her. “I’m simply interested in another collar for my _pet_.” 

“I’m not a dog—” He cut your protest off by tightening his grip on your shoulder. His fingers dug into your body, right above your collar bone. 

The woman placed her hands on her knees and grinned at you. “What a pretty doggy! What kind of collar did you want?”

You just glared at her. The glare was meant for Loki, but with his grip on your shoulder, looking up would have been uncomfortable. “You put another illusion on me?” you guessed.

The woman abruptly straightened before letting out a nervous chuckle. “I guess your dog isn’t a fan of strangers.” 

Loki’s hand slid up your shoulder, to your neck, and then into your hair. He rubbed your scalp as he twisted your hair around his hand. “You’ll give me that choker over there.” He pointed to a bunch of chain chokers that were hanging on a hook. 

“Sure!” You didn’t know if Loki had the woman under some sort of spell, or if she was just doing her job, but she was eager to please. Her hand brushed the row of chokers before unhooking one and passing it to Loki. “This should be the right size.” 

“Perfect,” he purred. He took the choker and slipped it around your neck. You hissed as the cold metal made contact with your skin. It might have been a warm day outside, but in here, the AC was on full-blast, and the chill of the choker was uncomfortable. 

After wrapping the choker around your neck, he grabbed the end and pulled on it. The choker tightened, and you were forced to move toward his hand so that he wouldn’t suffocate you. “No, pet.” With his other hand, he forced you back down to your knees as he continued to pull. The chain pressed against your windpipe, causing your breathing to turn shallow but not cutting it off completely. Not yet.

“Um, sir? I don’t think you should do that…”

Loki released the choker and the chain fell slack. He made a dismissive gesture toward the woman. “Begone.” 

“Excuse me?!” The woman was staring at him now, probably confused by his rude and demanding behavior. 

Loki sighed. Then he flattened his hand and blew across his palm in her direction. A moment passed before her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. She waved her hands wildly in front of her, and then over her head. She ran away, wildly lashing out at the air around her. 

And Loki just laughed. 

You didn't want to know, but you had to ask. “What did you…?” 

“She thinks a swarm of bees is chasing her.” Loki still had a large grin stretched across his face. He hummed, pleased with himself, as he browsed the selection of leashes. 

Now that the woman was gone, you started to stand.

“Stay down!” Loki barked without turning. 

You froze. “But—”

“On your knees. Now.” 

You carefully eased back onto your knees. The man currently had a choker around your neck. You weren’t an idiot. Making him angry didn't seem very wise when you had no escape plan.

Loki settled on a dark green leash and plucked it off the rack. He attached it to your choker as you stared down at the floor. 

“Is this really necessary?” you questioned. 

“Until you learn your place, pet.” A hand slid under your chin and pulled it up so that you were looking at him. “I do not wish for you to contemplate running again. Now heel.” He released you, wrapped the leash around his hand so that you had to remain near him, and began to walk toward the exit. 

You tried to stand, assuming that he would at least allow you to walk. The moment you found your balance on your feet, he turned around and yanked his arm down. The leash pulled your choker tight around your neck, and you leaned forward, trying to stop it from squeezing your neck. He tugged down again, and you fell forward onto the floor. 

He loomed over you, staring down at you as he pulled the choker as tight as it would go. "You will stay on your knees unless I give you permission to stand. You continue to forget, pet, that I am your master." 

Well, there was no way that you were going to scurry around on your hands and knees. You sat back, refusing to move until he let you stand on your feet.

He ignored your stubborn position. He walked, pulling the leash with him, refusing to let it even pull his arm away from his side. Instead, the leash pulled on your choker. The choker tightened around your neck, pressing against your windpipe, forcing you to follow the leash forward. 

Against your own will, your body began to move forward, frantically trying to ease the tense chain around your neck. You followed him as he led you straight past the cash register and toward the shop's doors. The two of you passed through the exit, setting off the security alarm. 

“Sir!” Whoever yelled that had to mean Loki, but you weren’t about to look back while the leash pulled on your neck. “Sir! Stop now or I’ll call the cops!” 

Loki stopped and turned. You fell against his legs, panting. Trying to keep up with him on your hands and knees while a chain tried to strangle you was not easy.

Then the man began to scream, and you turned to look at him. Just like the woman, he was waving his arms around his body. People on the street went out of their way to avoid him as he ran in circles. He crouched against a wall and curled into a ball, still screaming. 

“Humans.” Loki scoffed. “Such pitiful creatures. None of you can even see through a basic illusion.”

You wanted to ask him if what you were going through now was an illusion, but he was walking again, and you scurried to keep up with him. There was no way that cold chain wrapped around your neck was an illusion. 

It was difficult to keep up with his pace, and you could feel the pavement scratching up your knees and palms as you tried to not to let the choker strangle you. By the time he stopped, you were more than ready to just fall over at his feet, but then he pulled you up to a standing position. 

“It is time for the rest of your punishment.” He chuckled.

You didn’t get the joke. You were too busy trying to catch your breath. Then you finally looked up at the store in front of you. 

Loki was pulling you into a lingerie store.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I'm back to writing~ Yay! :) 
> 
> 2) I actually never intended to update this again. I kind of lost steam for it. But then the muses hit so... here you go. It has been years since I've done much writing, however, so I'm super rusty. This may not even be any good. 
> 
> 3) My warning from chapter 1 still stands. No plans for romance here. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Really I never expected people to enjoy this so I'm glad that people do. Please let me know if I fail at Loki-writing.

Loki had everyone kicked out of the lingerie store, and then he dismissed all of the employees. Nobody went willingly, of course. They all looked at him like he was a crazy person. He then set the store on fire. 

Well, not really on fire. He just made everyone believe it was burning down. 

It was terrifying. His grip on your leash was the only thing that kept you from screaming and running away. The heat from the flames felt real. 

After everyone was gone, the front door turned into a layer of bricks, and the fire disappeared. 

Loki dropped your leash. “Strip.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Disobedient pets do not deserve clothes. Strip now.”

If you ran, he would catch you, but you spent a second considering running anyway. Then you pulled your dress off. If Loki wanted a show, he wasn’t going to get it. You stripped as quickly as possible, looking down at the ground the entire time. 

“Good girl,” he purred. “Now, let us find something more suitable for you.”

You looked up and watched as he walked through the store. He hadn't grabbed your leash, so you assumed that he didn't want you trailing around after him. 

You collapsed into the floor. Running around on your hands and knees was exhausting. Your stomach was also making itself known, reminding you that you had yet to eat anything today. 

Then your leash was tugged. Loki had a pile of undergarments, and he was pulling you toward the back of the store. You scrambled along behind him, staying on your hands and knees. 

He stopped at the three-sided mirror in the dressing room. “Stand,” he ordered.

You followed his command without question. His hand ran up your shoulder, stroking your skin. Once he reached your collar, he undid it, removing it from your neck in a surprisingly gentle way. He stepped away from you and sat down in one of the chairs. He tossed a pair of underwear at you. “Put that on.” He set everything else to the side and leaned back. 

After failing to catch the underwear, you had to bend over and pick them up off the floor. If this mess of string could even be called underwear. You held the… string thing… up and studied it, trying to determine what went where. Loki cleared his throat, possibly thinking that you were trying to be difficult, but this was the weirdest string underwear you’d ever seen. 

After a moment of trying to figure out where to stick your legs, you thought that you might know how to put it on. You wiggled into it… and you had no idea if you got it right or not. It was able to stay up on your hips on its own, but it felt strange. The string that was hanging down over your thighs didn’t seem to have any purpose, and the string wedgie that ran from the front to the back of the garment did not make you happy. 

“Turn around, pet.” 

That wasn’t a request. You turned and faced the mirror. In the mirror, you could see the way that Loki was relaxing in his chair. He was leaning back with his legs wide open. 

His eyes met yours in the mirror. He gave you a smirk that promised you would be on your knees between his legs before the end of this day. You rubbed your thighs together and bit your lip. Despite his complete disregard for your pleasure, you had come hard quite a few times last night. 

“Take it off.” As you followed his order, he pulled out another piece of underwear from his pile and tossed it your way. “Put that on next.”

You threw the strings off to the side and picked up the new garment. This was more like actual underwear and made you wonder if the first piece had just been a joke. It was a one-piece that looked a lot like a skimpy bathing suit. You shimmied into it. It was made of lace, so nothing was left to the imagination as you presented your body to Loki. 

He growled. “Come here, pet.” 

You walked toward him, and once you were standing between his legs, he ordered to to put one of your feet up on the arm of his chair. You did so, noting the way his eyes went straight to the area between your legs. He reached out and cupped your pussy, rubbing the palm of his hand against it. 

The lace created some uncomfortable friction, but you still wanted to grind your hips against his hand. 

“On your knees,” he ordered. 

You followed his command, knowing this would happen eventually. You told yourself he was too powerful to resist. This wasn’t something you were willing to do. It was something you had to do. Without waiting for another order, you reached for his pants, intent on undoing them. 

He chuckled and grabbed your hands. “Such an eager pet.” With his other hand, he reached forward and dug his fingers into your hair. He leaned forward and yanked on your hair, pulling your head back at an uncomfortable angle. You gave a cry of pain, wondering what you’d done wrong. 

“Back to the mirror, pet.”

He released you, and you scrambled back to the mirror.

“Face the mirror.” You obeyed. “Now bend over--no spread your legs.” You followed that order, too. “Good,” he purred. You stared down at the floor and wondered how long he wanted you to stay bent over like this. 

“Now take that off and put this on.” You looked up in time to see where the new article of clothing landed. The one piece fell to floor as you slid the straps off your arms. You picked up your next item. Crotchless panties. Without meaning to, you made a face at them. 

Loki didn’t like that. He appeared right in front of you. “Does my pet object?” His tone of voice indicated that you wouldn’t object if you knew what was good for you. So you shook your head. He leaned down, and his face was almost close enough to touch yours. “Now put it on.” 

Then he was back in the chair, as if he never got up in the first place. 

It took you a moment to regain your composure. That moment was too long for Loki. “Pet,” he growled, warning you that he was feeling impatient. 

You put the crotchless panties on, and while you were putting them on, Loki unbuttoned his pants and freed his now-hard dick. You stared at it, still unsure if you wanted it or not. 

“Sit,” he ordered. You looked around, unsure if he wanted you to sit on a chair, his lap, or on the floor. “Sit down there,” he answered your unasked question. You followed his order, sitting on the floor in front of the mirror, facing him. “Now spread your legs wide. Let me see that quim.” 

He stroked his dick as you followed his orders. It was hard to sit with your legs wide open as he stared at you, and after a moment you started thinking about how cold you were. Your nipples were embarrassingly hard.

You wished you were wearing clothes. If you survived this, you weren't ever going to take a stranger home with you ever again.

Loki stroked faster and faster as he watched you squirm in front of him. He stood and walked toward you. “On your knees, pet.” 

You followed his order and found yourself face-to-crotch with him. You opened your mouth but didn't do anything else, waiting for his command.

He shoved his dick into your mouth and grabbed your head, digging his fingers into your hair. His hips thrust forward, and he started fucking your mouth. “Suck,” he ordered.

You did your best to suck and lick his dick despite not having any control. He seemed pleased with your work and even called you a good girl. That made you try even harder. You wanted to please him… so he wouldn’t kill you, of course. 

You knees and jaw started to hurt after a while, and it became harder to really suck his dick when you just wanted to relax your jaw. He kept pounding into your mouth. 

Eventually, he came, moaning as your mouth was filled with the salty liquid. You gagged and coughed, not ready for it at all. Some of it got on him and a lot of it ended up dribbling down your chin. 

Loki tsked. “Oh, pet. We shall have to work on that. Such a disappointment.” He wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you up to your feet. “Let us clean you off.” He guided you to the bathroom, and after wiping his dick off, he helped you clean your face. He was gentle as he helped you clean up. 

“My pet deserves a meal,” he said as he was leading you out of the restroom. He led you back over to the clothes that he picked out and gave you a corset and a thong. You put them on, hoping for more clothing than that but unwilling to say anything. Then he put your collar and leash back on. 

You followed behind him, hoping he would cast an illusion on you. Otherwise, you weren’t sure how you could walk down the street dressed like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes ideas come to me, and I have to wonder if I'm just a weird little pervert. 
> 
> For the record, I am open to kink suggestions. No judgments, but also no promises. (I mean, if I can't work it into my nonexistent plot... ;) )
> 
> But seriously though, enjoy? (Maybe?)

Loki kept you on your hands and knees as he led you down the street. His pace was slow, allowing you time to scramble along behind him, but the hard concrete hurt your knees. In addition to that, the breeze kept reminding you that your ass was more or less bare, uncovered by the thong that Loki allowed you to wear. 

At least nobody seemed to pay any attention to you. You assumed that meant Loki had the decency to keep you under an illusion. 

He finally stopped in front of a restaurant and looked down at you. “Shall we eat here, pet?” 

You nodded, not even paying attention to where he’d stopped. You just wanted to sit somewhere and rest your sore legs. He led you into the restaurant, and a man rushed forward waving his hands. “Sir,” he addressed Loki. “I apologize, but you can’t bring a dog in here.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “What dog?” 

“That--” The man gestured toward you and then frowned. He looked around, confused. Then he took a step back and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry, sir.” He continued to look in your direction. “Uh, table for one?” 

“A booth. In the back,” Loki ordered. 

“Very good, sir.” The man grabbed a menu. “This way, please.” 

Loki followed, and you trailed behind him. He sat down in the booth and ordered a water before the server backed away. You tried to scramble away from the server, but he still tripped over you, looking down in your direction with a frown as he walked away.

Loki yanked the leash, pulling you under the table. He opened the menu. “Be a good pet and sit.” You sat down near his feet, eyeing the floor. It looked clean at least. 

You waited, staying quiet and sitting still. Was this what he wanted? 

When a waiter came back with the water, Loki ordered food, but you barely paid attention to what he ordered. The waiter took his menu, and as he walked away, Loki yanked your leash. “Up,” he said, petting the seat next to him. You crawled onto the seat and perched on your knees, unsure how he wanted you to sit. 

He pulled you into his lap. One arm wrapped around your waist, holding your back against his chest, and with his other hand, he pushed your legs open. He rubbed your crotch through your underwear, and you tried to move your hips away. 

“Relax, pet,” he whispered into your ear. “Keep your legs open.” You obeyed his command, letting one leg hang over the side of the bench as your other leg stretched out along the seat. He pushed his hand down into your underwear, rubbing circles against your clit. You felt your muscles clench, but you kept your legs open to him. 

The hand that was around your waist slid up to your neck, and he wrapped his hand around your neck, applying some pressure but not enough to restrict your breathing. You focused on the hand applying pressure to your clit. His fingers then dipped down, and you felt one rub at your opening, teasing but not pushing into you.

“Are you enjoying your reward, pet?” 

You jumped at the question coming from across the table. If Loki hadn’t been holding you still with his grip on your neck, you would have pulled away from him. As it was, you were shocked to see another Loki staring at you. 

The Loki behind you continued to rub circles on your clit while the Loki across from you leaned back and watched. You studied the Loki across from you and leaned back into the one behind you. You wondered which one was real. Maybe they both were?

Then the waiter came back to the table, and you tried to pull your legs shut. Loki kept his hand down your underwear. The waiter put down some plates of food before looking at the other Loki and asking if anything else would be needed. Other Loki dismissed him, and the waiter walked away without sparing you a glance. 

Loki released your neck and reached over to grab a piece of melon from a plate of fruit. His hand in your underwear wrapped around your pussy, holding you in place as he held the melon up to your mouth. “Eat, pet.” 

You were starving and took a huge bite of the melon. It may have been your hunger talking, but just that bite of melon caused you to moan. Once you chewed and swallowed it, he pressed the rest to your lips. You allowed him to push the rest of the piece into your mouth. Then he reached over for another piece of fruit, and with his other hand, he began to circle your clit again. You wiggled your hips against his hand as he held a grape up to your mouth. He pushed the grape into your mouth, and it was only a moment before you’d swallowed it. 

He pushed his finger into your mouth soon after. “Suck.” You obeyed his command, eagerly hoping for more food. 

“I want a better view.” The second Loki was still sitting across the table, watching. “Take your clothes off.” You weren’t sure if he was talking to you or his… twin? Would that be the right word? 

Then Loki pulled his hand out of your panties and pushed you off his lap. “Strip.” 

Both Lokis watched as you shimmied out of your underwear and removed the corset he’d allowed you to wear. You tried to reach out for some food once you were done, but Loki grabbed your hand. “Pets wait to be fed.” Then he pulled you back into his lap. 

He turned you so you were facing the Loki across the table and pushed your legs open. One hand dipped down, fingers spreading the lips of your pussy. The other Loki leaned forward. “Very nice, pet.” 

You tried to look away, but Loki grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at himself.

As Loki’s fingers spread your lips and then slid down to push into your pussy, the other Loki stared. Loki pushed the tip of a finger in before his fingers pulled out and slid back up. He spread your lips and circled your clit. 

“She looks wet,” the other Loki observed with a smirk.

“I'm sure she is,” Loki purred into your neck. He released your chin and reached forward to grab another piece of fruit. He circled your clit lazily as he held the melon up to your mouth. 

You took a bite, chewing and then swallowing the melon before taking another bite. He kept petting you, rubbing slow circles around in just the right spot. After you finished the slice of melon, he reached for more fruit. 

As he pressed another piece of fruit to your mouth, he pressed two fingers into your pussy. Your mouth dropped open as he buried his fingers down to the knuckle. He popped a grape into your mouth, telling you that you were a wet little slut.

His words made you tighten against his fingers, and you wiggled your hips against his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out. You chewed the grape and swallowed it. 

The Loki across the table kept smirking at you. “I think my pet enjoys being watched. Shall I make you visible to everyone in the restaurant?” 

Another grape was pressed against your mouth. You let him push it past your lips as you glanced around at the restaurant, suddenly aware of all the people around. His fingers worked in and out. You shook your head as you swallowed the grape. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed your clit, getting it wet. “Are you sure?” he asked as his fingers circled your clit. He pushed his fingers back into you. “You have been a good girl. Do you not want everyone to see you recieve your reward?” He spread his fingers, stretching you, before bringing them back together. 

A piece of watermelon was pressed to your lips as you shook your head, smearing sticky juice across your cheek. “Such a messy pet,” he teased, pressing it against your lips until you took a bite. His fingers began to work in and out of you again, but this time, his thumb rubbed against your clit. 

The Loki across from you leaned on the table. “Will you come, pet? Will you show me what a naughty little slut you are?”

You stared at him as his double continued to pump his fingers in and out. His thumb rubbed right there, right there in the right spot. “Yes,” you moaned, thrusting your hips forward, trying to get more pressure from his thumb. He applied more pressure, circling and pressing against your clit. His other hand grabbed your breast and began to squeeze. 

The Loki across from you watched as you spasmed. “I could make you visible right now, and you would not be able to stop writhing like a whore, would you? You would come for everyone in this room.” 

You barely registered his words as his fingers built more and more pleasure. Your muscles clenched his fingers, and for a moment, you froze, not even breathing as his hit the right spot. His fingers were all that mattered. They moved in and out, buried to the knuckle every time. His thumb pressed against your clit. Rubbing, rubbing, yes, oh yes.

He pinched your nipple, pulling it, and you came. “Oh god!” you moaned as your hips spasmed against him. Your hips came to a stop, and you let your head fall against Loki’s shoulder. You closed your eyes, wanting nothing more than sleep. 

“Did my pet enjoy her reward?” 

You nodded, incapable of proper speech. “Mmmm.” 

You felt yourself being lifted by Loki’s arms, and you opened your eyes to find yourself in your bedroom. He set you down on your bed, and you frowned at him, wondering how you got here. Had you been in your room the entire time? 

“I am a God,” he said, as if he could read your thoughts. “I have other matters to attend to at present. Stay here. Do not leave. I will be very displeased if I come back and you are not here.”

“But… how long will you…?”

Loki wrapped his hand around the back of your neck. “It is not your concern. I shall return before night.” He pulled you forward until you were on your hands and knees. Then he pressed your face down into the mattress. With his other hand, he rubbed your ass. Then he pulled his hand back and smacked it. 

You cried out, more from surprise than pain. 

He rubbed the spot that he smacked. “Stay naked, pet. I want you ready for me when I return.” Then he smacked your ass again, a little harder this time. “If you are clothed, I shall turn this lovely bottom red.” He began to rub your ass. Then he moved his hand between your buttcheeks. “Perhaps if you are a good girl…” His finger prodded at your asshole. 

You whimpered and tried to wiggle away. He pressed your face deeper into the bed and smacked your butt again. You grunted at the sting of his hand. 

Then he released you.

By the time you sat up, your room was empty. You looked around, expecting him to pop up out of nowhere. 

Then you realized that everything was where it should be. Or at least, everything was where it had been this morning. Your phone was plugged in next to your bed. Your purse was sitting on your dresser. 

A quick inspection of your closet confirmed that the shoes you’d grabbed this morning were still there. 

The inside of your thighs felt sticky, but maybe…

You pulled an oversized shirt out of your dresser, intending to put it on before making yourself breakfast. You unfolded it and then looked around your empty room. 

You put the shirt back in the drawer. Better safe than sorry. 

The rest of your apartment was suspiciously empty, and you wondered how long you were expected to stay inside and naked. 

What if he never came back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like things could end there, doesn't it? Aha, well, I figured it would be cruel to leave off on a cliffhanger, but I do intend for there to be more~


End file.
